Forum:2012-02-15 (Wednesday)
lj Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Category:Page-by-Page Klaus' sense of self control HAS to be extraordinary to partially resist a slaver wasps influence of that level. And like I said the last page, these two brain surgeons seem to be getting along just fine now (with "fine" being an understatement). Master 3x3lcior 01:19, February 16, 2012 (UTC) {C}What makes Tarvek think there might be more spark wasp engines? As he said here, only Snarlantz knew how to make it and he's gone. With the only prototype used and out of Lucrezia's hands how would she be able to replicate it? —jdreyfuss 12:45, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't sign the first post I made, I was busy at work (I'm an online article writer) so anyway, Tarvek and Gil are going to have a pretty rough road ahead for them if Klaus is involved. We can be sure that Lunevka and Zola are gonna hit them and do it hard. Regarding if Lucrezia will be able to mass produce the spark wasp, the matter does not seem to be that farfetched, given her slick ingenuity and twisted genius; it might just be a walk in the ball park for her. If that is the case then look out Castle Wulfenbach; you're in for one hell of a swarm. Master 3x3lcior 01:26, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Tarvek is wise. He has studied military history - NEVER underestimate your oponent. He only knows of the one engine created by Snarlantz (who became a revenant by his own wasps) but he isn't assuming Lucrezia couldn't figure it out on her own. AndyAB99 14:19, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : But she never had a chace to really study the spark wasp engine any more than Tarvek did and the last known holder of it was Agatha. On a more or less level playing field is Tarvek going to assume his opponent is a better spark than he is? —jdreyfuss 15:30, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : As Billy Catringer says below, Lucrezia created the wasps in the first place, Snarlantz just "improved" them. It would not be good to assume she doesn't have more spark wasps or something similar. Better to expect it and not have it happen than the other way around. She is a very dangerous opponent. AndyAB99 15:52, February 15, 2012 (UTC) There is also the fact that Lucrezia was involved in making the wasps as we know them in the first place. Whether she is the Other or is merely a part of the Other is immaterial. She was involved in making the original wasp engines. Snarlantz was playing catch up to a far more brilliant scientist. -- Billy Catringer 14:23, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Two points here: NEVER '''assume your opponent can't solve a technical problem, especially one that has been solved by someone else. Also, Tarvek KNOWS '''that Lucrezia knows that Snarlantz could make a Spark Wasp. Tarvek is assuming the enemy the whole world dreads is actually dangerous, including dangerously smart. He's also thinking clearly about the Other's known patterns, which include the wholesale destruction of Sparks, especially enemy Sparks! Datkhound 08:14, February 16, 2012 (UTC) If Snarlantz had gotten a bit power-hungry while making the Spark wasp, he may have created multiple engines to keep for himself. If Lucrezia caught on to such a scheme, she would have taken the engines for herself and not told anyone. It is entirely possible that there are other unaccounted-for engines, maybe even a bigger version. We have no way to know, and neither does Tarvek. 23:32, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : Except that Tarvek introduced the spark wasp to Lucrezia/Agatha. Lunevka wouldn't have known about it intrinsically and wouldn't have found out about it until after the Battle of Sturmhalten. Unless you think they would have been able to, in two days, secretly transport a severely wounded Klaus back to Sturmhalten and retrieve whatever other prototypes or notes Snarlantz left, without the world finding out the most powerful man in Europa was still alive, that's impossible. —jdreyfuss 01:24, February 17, 2012 (UTC) : Can someone please make an article about Snarlantz? I mean he seems to be a relevant character enough already.Master 3x3lcior 02:11, February 17, 2012 (UTC)